Persona 4 Golden: A Second Chance
by J-Sia
Summary: This is a story about Kazu Miyamoto. A high school student running away from his dark past and moving on with his new life in Inaba. However, his dark past was still haunting him, making him become more desperate and losing hope. That's when he ending up in the TV world and face his shadow. Once he was in the TV world, his life will never be the same ever again.
**Kazu's Nightmare**

"No! I won't leave you guys!" I screamed as I tried to pull them.

"Just leave us, Kazu! You're going to die too!" She said.

"Listen to..., Kazu!" He agreed.

"I'm going to save you! Don't give up on me, please!" I shook my head, trying to pull them again.

"Look at me, Kazu." She said, slowly looking at her with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You have to go. Everything is going to be fine."

Everything went black and went into another

"Stay with me...You can't die on me. Not like this. You're the last person who is precious to me. I don't want to lose someone again." I said, running to the nearest hospital.

"Just stop...Kazu..." She weakly said.

"Don't talk like that...You're going to be fine, I promised."

"Kazu..."

"No..."

 **Back to reality**

I gasped and opened my eyes widened. I look around and I was still on the train, heading to Inaba. I calmed down a bit and relaxed on the chair.

 _'Those same nightmares, again.'_ I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. _'How long will this nightmare is going to end? This is too much.'_

I hate this world, especially when it comes to sorrowfulness and darkness times. I don't know how we supposed to go and deal with this. This is a bunch of worthless shit. So much things that happen in my past and I couldn't deal with it anymore.

Anyways, that's beside the point. I'm heading to Inaba to start over in my life. I used to live in the big city, but I couldn't take it anymore. There was so many hurtful memories that I can't think or talk about.

I heard the announcement that said that we almost to the location. I look out to the window and saw the small town. I sighed as I reached to my bag and pull out my phone and headphones. I plug it in and put on my headphones. I scroll down my phone and put on some calm songs with some beats. I closed my eyes and let the song played.

The only thing that makes me feel better was music. It always made me feel normal from time to time. I bounce my head on the tempo of the song. When the train was slowing down, I slowly open my eyes and look at the window. I saw the station and I put my phone in my pocket. Once the train came into a complete stop, I got off the seat and I picked up my bag and made my way to the exit.

I look around, finding the exit of the station and saw the signs for the exit. I walk to the direction, found the entrance of the station. I walked out the station and make my way to the shopping district. Chinese Diner Aya, Tatsumi's textiles, Konishi Liquors, Marukyu Tofu, some of the stores looked like it's about to go bankrupt.

 _'There's gotta be a inn or some hotel that I stay at.'_ I thought.

I asked some people for any hotels and most of them recommended the Amagi Inn. I shrugged as I waited for the bus to head over there. Apparently, The Amagi Inn kinda far from Inaba so you had to take the bus over there.

The bus finally stopped in front of the inn. I got off and headed to it. Once I walked in the main entrance, there was a girl who seems to be about my age. She had black hair, black eyes and she was wearing a pink yukata. She noticed me and smiled.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn. Are you here to stay?" She asked kindly.

I nodded, "I would like to order a room, please."

"Okay, please sign your name on our reservation." She said as she grab a folder and gave it to me.

I grab the pen and sign my name on the paper.

"Thank you, follow me to your room." She said as I followed her.

"So, are you by yourself or with your parents?" The girl asked curious.

"By myself." I answered.

"How come? Aren't you a bit young to have a room to yourself?" She look at me confused.

"Let's just say that I need to get away from the big city and head somewhere that is less noisy." I changed the topic.

"I see." She nodded as she stopped in one of the rooms. "This is it, please enjoy your room."

"Thank you, miss..."

"Oh, my name is Yukiko Amagi." She warmly smiled.

"Amagi? So does your family runs this inn?" I questioned.

"Yes, they do." She nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kazu Miyamoto." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." She bowed to me as I bowed to her. "Are you a high school student?"

"Yeah, I'm attending to Yasogami High school, second year."

"Really? I'm a second year at Yasogami high too. Your transferring to there?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm transferring there?"

"That's good. Well, I must be going. Call me if you need anything else." She bowed as she walked away.

 _'Huh? What a weird girl.'_ I thought as I entered my room.

I look around and the room is pretty clean yet very traditional. I set my bag down and I pull out the futon. Once the futon is set, I immediately fell down on it. I laid there, just thinking what it's like at Yasogami High. From that moment, I slowly closed my eyes and went into a complete deep sleep.

 **Kazu's Nightmare**

"Just go...You can live without me." She said.

"I won't leave you. Please, you gotta live..." My heart was pounding like crazy and tears kept on flowing.

"Don't cry, Kazu...I will always be with you..."

 **Back to reality**

"Nooo!" I yelled as I open my eyes and sat up.

I look around and it was morning already. My body was full of sweat and I was shaking in fear. I breathe heavily as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

 _'Another nightmare...'_ I thought, slamming my hand on the futon. _'Goddammit...'_

"Kazu-Kun? Are you okay?" I heard a voice coming from my front door.

The door slide open and I saw Yukiko, wearing her school clothes and looking at me worried.

"Amgai-Chan? What is it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I heard screaming from your room and I got worried. What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything fine, Amagi-Chan. Don't worried about me." I said.

"Are you su-"

"I said I'm fine." I interrupted her.

She look at me worried as she nodded. "Okay, you should get changed. School is about to start."

I nodded as I closed the door at her. I sighed as I went to my closet and changed into my school uniform. I'm not really a fan with school uniforms to be honest. I think it's kinda dumb to wear the same shit everyday. Why can't we wear whatever we want?

As I was done changing, I left my room and I saw Yukiko wanting for me.

"I thought you left already." I look at her confused.

"I think it's okay that you walk with me to school. Since you're the new student, I can help you located where the place is." She explained, smiling at me.

I look at her for a sec until I sighed and said "If that's what you want, so be it. Let's go."

Yukiko nodded as we walked to school. As we walked to school, Yukiko kept on telling me about Inaba and our school. I didn't really listen to her. I just kept on nodded and saying "Uh-huh." I don't really care about it. It's just a bunch of pointless shit. What's weird is that when we were walking together, a bunch of other students that goes to the same school gave me a surprised look.

I glare at them and said "The fuck you looking at?" They panicked and ran away from me.

"Are you okay, Kazu-Kun?" Yukiko felt uneasy.

"I'm fine, I just don't like people stare at me like that." I huffed.

"Oh..." She nodded as we continued walking.

Couple of minutes later, we finally reached to the main gate of Yasogami High School. To be honest, this place ain't that bad. It's pretty decent and not too shabby for a high school. Not like my old high school where is really fucking noisy and It's really irritates me.

"So, this is Yasogami High School?" I muttered out loud.

"Yes, it's not much, but it's not that bad." She said.

"Yukiko! There you are!" I heard someone coming behind us.

I turned around and it was a girl who has like a brown Bruce Lee haircut, wearing a green, and kinda is short. She ran to us and she was breathing heavily, looking at her relief.

"I've been looking for you. Yu said that we have a meeting on the r-" Chie stopped talking at look at me confused. "Yukiko? Who's this?"

"Oh, right. Chie, this is Kazu Miyamoto. He's the new transfer student." Yukiko introduced me.

"Another transfer student? Wow, that's random." She said as she smiled and put her hand in front of me. "Hi there, my name is Chie Satonaka. It's nice to meet you."

I look at her hand and slowly raise my hand to hers and shook it. "Likewise..."

"So where you from?" She asked.

"I used to live in Tokyo, but I chose to go here." I answered.

"Why did you choose here?" She look at me confused.

"I had a lot of reasons. I don't really want to explain it through." I shrugged.

"Oh...Anyway, Yukiko, we have a meeting on the roof during lunch." Chie said to her.

"Oh, it's it about-"

"Ye-Yeah, that thing." Chie nervously interrupt her.

 _'What's up with her? She seems nervous about something.'_ I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right, I've forgot about it." Yukiko realized.

"Uh-huh...So, Kazu-Kun? Are you a second year?" She questioned as I nodded. "Oh, that's cool. Me too."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone rushed inside, including us. Chie and Yukiko brought me to the home room class and when I went inside, I saw my home room teacher. It's a guy and he has big ass buck teeth with a shitty ass haircut and ugly suit. That's when he noticed me.

"Another transfer student? You've got to be kidding me?" He exclaimed. "Get your ass here."

I glare at him and did what he said. I stood in front of the class and all the students look at me. I'm kinda quiet when it comes to introducing to the whole class.

"Alright, shut your traps! We have another transfer student!" The guy yelled as he pointed at me. "Seems like he's from the big city and I can tell he's an idiot failure. I don't know why I have him, he's seem like a kid who would slack off and bother do some other useless crap. Go ahead kid, tell your name and make it quick."

 _'That buck tooth skinny motherfucker. Talking shit about me, huh? This son of a bitch.'_ I glare at him, trying calm down a bit.

I sighed as I look at the class. "My name is Kazu Miyamoto."

"You done already? Finally, take your seat over next to Hanamura." He said as he pointed to the guy with the headphones around his neck. "Don't just stand there, go to your seat already."

"Fucking punk." I muttered which made him hear me.

"What did you say?" He look at me angry.

"What? You deaf or something? I'm heading to my desk if you excuse me." I said as I made my way to my desk.

I sat down and put my arms on the desk. Couldn't really stand him. That guy was this close getting one good right hook to his ugly ass face. If I hit him, I would made him more ugly than ever.

"Hm, you better watch yourself, Miyamoto. I'll put you in my shit list, if you talk back to me." Buck tooth bitch glared at me as he began his stupid lecture.

 _'Like he'll do that.'_ I shook my head as I put my head on my hand and didn't bother listen to him.

 **After class**

I heard the bell rang and I was relieved. Not the class, the strict bitch who kept on talking. He can't even to stop talking about random shits that nobody in the class can learn from.

The guy left the class and I got up and grab my stuff. When I was about to leave, I bumped into someone. It was a guy who was silver hair and yet taller than me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I waved it off.

"So, you're the new transfer student?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"I see, my name is Yu Narukami." He said as he put his hands in front of me.

I shook his hand, "Kazu Miyamoto."

"You know, I was new to this school couple weeks ago." He said.

"Is that so? Does that guy gave you cold shoulder too?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did the same thing when I came to this town. People call him 'King Moron'."

"King Moron, huh? That's a good one." I slightly chuckled.

"So, where you from?"He asked another question.

"I used to live in Tokyo, but I wanted to live somewhere that is less urban and more countryside. So I found this place." I explained.

"I see..." Yu nodded in understanding.

"Yo, partner..." I heard a voice behind me.

Turns out, it was the guy who sitting next to me. Brown hair, headphones around his neck.

"Hey, Yosuke." Yu waved to him.

"I see you're talking to the new transfer student." He said as he look at me. "Sup, I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

"Kazu Miyamoto." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded as he turned to Yu. "Are we still having that meeting?"

"Yeah, make sure Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Kanji knows." He said.

They were talking and I decided to leave them be. I walk out of the class and I again, bump into someone. This time, it was a tall, blonde guy, wearing a skull shirt and has his varsity jacket on his shoulders.

"Watch where you going." He huffed.

"I should be saying the same thing to you." I said.

"The hells your problem?" He look at me with a glare.

"You, punk." I walk up to him.

"Punk!? Why you little-"

"Kanji, don't!" From out of nowhere, a girl run to him and stand in front of him.

"Rise? Why did you stop me? That guy call me a punk." He said.

"Don't do it, Kanji. You'll get expelled if you start a fight." The girl explained which made him calm down.

"Tch, I'm out of here." The guy left as the girl look at me.

"Hey, aren't you the transfer student?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Jeez, I just want to know. You're not from here, huh?" She asked another question as I nodded. "Oh, sorry about my friend, he's kinda sensitive when people call him a 'punk'."

I nodded as I began to leave until the girl stopped me.

"Hey wait!" She said as I stopped. "What's your name?"

I sighed as I spoke, "Kazu Miyamoto." Once I say that to her, I continued to walk away and headed home. I reached to the main gate and I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey, Kazu-Kun!" I turned around and it was Yukiko. I sighed as she came right to me.

"Amagi-Chan? What is it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you heading home?" She asked as I nodded. "Well, do you want to walk together?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine Amagi-Chan, I know where to go."

"Oh...okay, then. I'll see you later." She said as she waved to me.

 _'Was I being to harsh on her?'_ I thought as I shook my head. _'No, I wasn't...Oh, forget this, I need to head home.'_

I was in front of the Amagi Inn and when I was about to enter the main entrance, a news reporter came to me in a blink of an eye. I was stunned until I tried to ignore them.

"Excuse me, kid? Are you staying in the Amagi Inn?" The news reporter asked.

"Yeah, What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you living in Mayumi Yamano's room?" The news reporter put his mic in front of my face.

"Who? I don't know who's that person is." I pushes the mic out of my face.

"You haven't heard the murder case in Inaba?"

 _'Murder case? What the fuck is going on.'_ I was literally confused of what's going on. "I have no idea what your talking about. Why don't you asked somebody else."

"Come on, kid. Tell us the truth. Do you know who is the murderer?" Once again, his damn mic was right in front of me.

"I have enough with this damn shit." I grab the mic and throw it right at the cameraman, letting the mic break the camera.

"What the hell, kid? What's your problem? We just want to know your o-"

I grab his collar and pull him right to my face. "Listen here, reporter. If you ever put your damn mic to my face again, I'll kick your ass in front of the camera. Do you understand?"

The news reporter nodded rapidly and I let got of him. The cameraman and the news reporter grab their stuff and ran for their life.

 _'Well that take care of them.'_ I brushed it off as I headed to my room.

 **Dojima's place (Yu)**

"Whoa, I never seen that before." Uncle said as he put down his beer.

"Yeah, I never saw a person who took the reporter's mic and throw it at the camera." I added.

 _'Why would Kazu do that? What made him angry?'_ I thought as I headed upstairs to my room. I checked the window and it was raining outside. _'Looks like the Midnight Channel is going to be on. I hope no one is going to be on it.'_

I stood in front of the TV and waited and waited. The TV came on by itself and it the screen was full of static. It wasn't static until a figure stand in the middle of the screen. The figure seems to be a boy. I couldn't really see his face because of the screen. That's when the screen slowly faded away and the TV shut off.

Once the TV shut down, I got a call from Yosuke. "Hey, did you see that?" Yosuke was freaking out.

"Yeah, I saw it." I answered.

"What the heck? We've rescued Rise and now another victim already? This doesn't make any sense." I hear Yosuke being frustrated.

"Calm down, Yosuke. I know you're really confused yet frustrated about this, but you have to calm down, alright." I said as I hear him sigh.

"Alright, one more thing. Did you see that Transfer student Kazu did?" He asked.

"Yeah, didn't realize he'll do that." I comment.

"I know, but when he made that face, he seems to be hiding something. Don't you think?" Yosuke was on to something, but I can't be sure of it.

"Maybe, but we can't assume that he's hiding something. Anyway, well have a meeting at the food court tomorrow and we'll have to discuss about what happen in the Midnight Channel." I said as Yosuke.

"Alright, see you at the food court." Once Yosuke said that, he hung up.

 _'Another victim in the Midnight Channel. This is really getting confusing.'_


End file.
